The Begining of the Beginings
by TerryTarhop
Summary: ‘I’m sorry, I think that I just saved your life there, and even though you’re not sounding particularly nice about it, I’m not going to stand here and take it.'
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__** If we had really owned Harry Potter, then the story wouldn't have focused on Harry. So, if this doesn't read exactly what's in the books, then it's NOT ours! **_

_**Author's Note: This is the prequel to our other story Finally Grown Up. How it all started during their school days. This takes place in second year. If you haven't guessed already, Philippa is in Ginny's year. PLEASE note that this will be the first story. We deleted the main Pherret file because we're making it better, more interesting and way more fun! Here it goes. Enjoy!**_

Philippa's POV

''Mione, please!' I said to my best friend of all time. We had been friends all through school, even though she was a whole year older. She would not tell me where she was going off to for school… And I was determined to get an answer. I mean, what's a good question without an answer?

'I'm sorry, Phil, but I'm not allowed to tell!' she replied. It was time that I brought out one of my most important cards into play… the friendship card.

'But, 'Mione, you tell me everything! You're my closest friend, and all of the sudden you decide to go all mysterious on me! Please! What is it a magic school? Magician's secret?' I commented back. I'm now playing _her_ game.

Hermione muttered something under her breath which sounded like 'Not exactly _magicians_…'

'I'm not kidding! You made friends with me, to a point of being my best one, and _now_ you're leaving, not telling me where to! Now, the closest things to a friend are my dogs, Alan and Neil!' I shot back. Alan and Neal are both German Shepherds, by the way.

'You have your brother…' she commented.

'How long have you known him for? I have to _live_ with him! He's just… odd lately, okay! _I _don't want to be that way. You know people around me have an influence… especially those who hang around me the most, ahem, _you_.' Give me a break, it's _true_. Myself, I was slightly anti-social. Hermione helped with steering me into the right direction. Less shy, an odd habit for memorizing everything read word-for-word, in one reading, a brighter perspective for being _yourself_, e.c.t.

'You also have to live with the dogs… maybe you'll start barking.' She did _not_! It's on like Donkey-Kong!

'Perhaps, barking _mad_ that I can't see my best friend for a whole year!'

'Well, actually, it's not a whole year… it's only from September to the end of June… for the next seven years…' exactly what I needed, _seven years…_ brilliant.

'It's the same, though! A whole _school_ year! Waitaminit… it's a different school you're going to, isn't it? Huh?' I pressed on. _Now_ I'm getting somewhere.

Hermione growled '…Hopefully you'll find out in time… or, hopefully

not…' at that, she left.

I was left standing there, at the door of my bedroom. She was gone. I gently closed the door, went to my bed and planted my face into my pillow. I was defeated.

_**One Year Later**_

I needed some peace. John was getting on my nerves, only as brothers do. That and I had run out of reading material, so I couldn't just ignore him, and continue reading, which I do quite a bit. So, I asked my mother if I could walk to the library, and she said simply to take Alan with me. I did as I was told and headed out the door. Peace and the library. I like the combination of the two.

While there, I picked up a book that caught my attention, another fantasy/teen book. I love those, they're quite something and each are unique with there own set of rules for their own magical world. Exactly those books are the ones that take me away to another world. Sometimes, they seem so _real_…

On my way back to my house, I came past a large intersection. Nothing special there, besides the "scene" that appeared there.

There was a yellow light shown to the cars going the opposite way that I was going, meaning heading westward. Again, nothing interesting, but there was an odd boy that must have misinterpreted the lights or something because he began to walk across the street just as a large red double decked bus was taking advantage of the light still being yellow. The boy was going to be hit by a bus and not even see it coming! No one saw him go, but me! I quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the sidewalk. He had quite the dirty look on his face, then, he turned his head to face forward, and saw the bus pass mere inches from his nose. The quite frightened boy- who by the way looked about my age- turned around with an unusual grace. He must have been heading for somewhere important, because he was dressed to look the part. His hair was obviously gelled back, and was platinum blonde. I had to say something.

'Are… are you okay? I mean, the shock of the bus in your face…'

'Are you saying that I was afraid, girl?' He said back. I think I just insulted Mr. Platinum Blonde's pride… I didn't mean to! Only that kind of remark would lead to said conclusion.

'No! I was just asking if you were okay… I didn't mean to offend you or anything!' I'm sounding stupid again, aren't I?

'Why are you talking to me, anyways? I can't be seen with-' he begun, but was cut off by Alan growling. Clearly Alan doesn't like the way this boy is talking to me. Frankly, neither do I.

'I'm sorry, I think that I just saved your life there, and even though you're not sounding particularly nice about it, I'm not going to stand here and take it. Goodbye, and if you decide to kill yourself again, let's hope someone _else_ is kind enough to save you, because I'm gone.' Alan was still growling, so I told him 'C'mon Alan…' and he- reluctantly- complied.

Brilliant trip to the library, huh?

When I got home, I didn't tell anybody, not even John. I just took Alan off his leash, let my mother know I was home, and made my way up to my room.

_**Several Days Later **_

I was sitting in my bedroom, reading when all of the sudden, I hear a tapping on my window. I look out and see an owl, with a note tied onto its leg. I reach for the window, to let the owl inside, when my brother, John, bursts through my door, calling me.

'What is it _now_, John?' I asked.

'Did you get the letter? Did you get the letter?' he said at a rapid speed and consecutively. What was scary wasn't the fact that I had no clue what he was talking about, it was that he was practically bouncing on his heels while asking and waiting for a response.

'What letter, John…? first things first, what are you talking about, and second, why are you _bouncing_?' I asked.

'You didn't get a letter?' John said.

'_No_.' I started. I heard another tapping from the window. The owl was still there. I opened the window, and the owl flew over to my lap and put its leg out. The letter was addressed to me.

'It's from Hogwarts; it's a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry!' John said happily.

I sarcastically laughed. 'No, really, John. What is it?'

'An acceptance letter to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry!' he said.

'You're definitely pulling something here, John-' I started.

'Just read it!' he said.

'Okay, okay, sheesh…' I untied the letter from the owl's leg, and it instantly flew away. I shrugged, opened the letter, and begun to read.

It was just as my brother had described it. Hogwarts school… Me being a witch… it's real… he wasn't fishing me… yes I say _fish_… unbelievable… how, is my question… How can this be?

I ran to the living room, letter in hand to find my parents. My brother followed.

'Mum… Dad-' I started, my father, Edward, cut me off.

'We're guessing you received your letters…' How he knew was beyond me.

'Yeah, but-' John started, this time our mother, Layla, cut him off.

'Your father prefers not to talk about it, John… You are what you are.' She sighed, and then continued 'Well, you two have the choice whether or not you would like to attend.'

'You _really_ have to ask that? Well, of course!' John replied.

'And you, Philippa?' My mother asked me.

'Well… Uhh…' I'm really not sure. This made me look down at my right wrist. There, was a friendship bracelet that Hermione gave be prior to the last time we saw each other. I gave her one too 'well, okay. I guess, if John's going.' I said. It's my time to do something different for a change.

I woke up early in the morning several days later. That day, we were going to Diagon Alley, to get the supplies needed for my stay at Hogwarts. I wasn't quite sure how to get there, but we were guided by my mother. That is, until we were about to enter this Diagon Alley, she had to leave. So, it's just me and my brother.

Excellent, just peachy.

I honestly am not in the mood to be bothered like how HE bothers me. This magic stuff reminds me of what I said to Hermione before she left. You know, she hasn't even spoken to me since that time. It makes me think that I was being too hard on pressing for an answer. I just hope I can make it until I get home so I can sob into my pillow again. Either that, or I find a really good book to read. It's the only thing that calms me. That, and an appointment with my iPod… wait, is my brother talking?

'Blah, blah, blah… are you listening to me?' he said sharply.

'Oh, what was that? I-I only didn't catch the last part.' Why I have the ability to lie so well, I'll never know. I guess that it's just my brother that's easy to lie to.

'Whatever. What do you expect when we go to Hogwarts?' John asked.

'Uh, if I find a book on it…' I started. My train of thought immediately de-railed as soon as I saw something… or, rather, some_one_. I saw a clad of red heads, and among them, I thought I saw a familiar mane of brown curls… and I thought I heard her voice… I think I'm going delusional… Oh my! Now, I'm sure it's her! Oh, I sure hope so!

'Her- Hermione?' I called out. The-person- who I thought was Hermione flinched slightly, but carried on walking. I tried a little louder, still nothing. Even a smidge louder, and nothing from her. That is HER. A red headed boy that looked about her age, poked her and told her something. I have a funny feeling it's that she's being called from behind. I decided to be bold.

I'm going up to her.

'Hermione?' I said, while tapping her shoulder.

She turned around to face me, and she gazed as she had never even met me before. How could she not remember her own friend, since like, forever? I felt waterworks coming, but I kept them in.

'I'm sorry, but… do I know you?' she asked. She definitely hit the sugar spot. The sensitive I-have-no-friends side.

'Well, of course you do, how would I know your name, then? How do I then know that you don't like sports, and you memorized "Cinderella" at the age of two?' I retaliated. She'll get it then, I was the only person that she told that to.

'Uh… are you stalking me, stranger?' she spat back. That hurt me really badly. I swear, I'm about to cry in about three seconds.

'It's me, 'Mione. It's me Phil… Philippa Gaunt…' I am about to burst out into tears… idea, why don't I just show her the friendship bracelet!

I grabbed hold of my left wrist. At the mention of my last name, the red heads stirred and looked uncomfortable. Even more so when I took hold of my wrist… are these people okay? I pulled up my sleeve a bit, and they were attempting not to yell when I did… those people still creep me out… then I almost shoved the friendship bracelet in Hermione's face. She read what was on it, and then reached for her ankle. There it was…the matching friendship bracelet.


	2. Chapter 2

Several Days Later

_**Several Days Later **_

I was sitting in my bedroom, reading when all of the sudden, I hear a tapping on my window. I look out and see an owl, with a note tied onto its leg. I reach for the window, to let the owl inside, when my brother, John, bursts through my door, calling me.

'What is it _now_, John?' I asked.

'Did you get the letter? Did you get the letter?' he said at a rapid speed and consecutively. What was scary wasn't the fact that I had no clue what he was talking about, it was that he was practically bouncing on his heels while asking and waiting for a response.

'What letter, John…? first things first, what are you talking about, and second, why are you _bouncing_?' I asked.

'You didn't get a letter?' John said.

'_No_.' I started. I heard another tapping from the window. The owl was still there. I opened the window, and the owl flew over to my lap and put its leg out. The letter was addressed to me.

'It's from Hogwarts; it's a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry!' John said happily.

I sarcastically laughed. 'No, really, John. What is it?'

'An acceptance letter to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry!' he said.

'You're definitely pulling something here, John-' I started.

'Just read it!' he said.

'Okay, okay, sheesh…' I untied the letter from the owl's leg, and it instantly flew away. I shrugged, opened the letter, and begun to read.

It was just as my brother had described it. Hogwarts school… Me being a witch… it's real… he wasn't fishing me… yes I say _fish_… unbelievable… how, is my question… How can this be?

I ran to the living room, letter in hand to find my parents. My brother followed.

'Mum… Dad-' I started, my father, Edward, cut me off.

'We're guessing you received your letters…' How he knew was beyond me.

'Yeah, but-' John started, this time our mother, Layla, cut him off.

'Your father prefers not to talk about it, John… You are what you are.' She sighed, and then continued 'Well, you two have the choice whether or not you would like to attend.'

'You _really_ have to ask that? Well, of course!' John replied. His brown eyes were lit with joy.

'And you, Philippa?' My mother asked me.

'Well… Uhh…' I'm really not sure. This made me look down at my right wrist. There, was a friendship bracelet that Hermione gave be prior to the last time we saw each other. I gave her one too. Mother was looking at my unsure blue eyes with her kind motherly brown ones, waiting for my response 'well, okay. I guess, if John's going.' I said. It's my time to do something different for a change.

I woke up early in the morning several days later. That day, we were going to Diagon Alley, to get the supplies needed for my stay at Hogwarts. I wasn't quite sure how to get there, but we were guided by my mother. That is, until we were about to enter this Diagon Alley, she had to leave. So, it's just me and my brother.

Excellent, just peachy.

I honestly am not in the mood to be bothered like how HE bothers me. This magic stuff reminds me of what I said to Hermione before she left. You know, she hasn't even spoken to me since that day. It makes me think that I was being too hard on pressing for an answer. I just hope I can make it until I get home so I can sob into my pillow again. Either that, or I find a really good book to read. It's the only thing that calms me. That, and an appointment with my iPod… wait, is my brother talking?

'Blah, blah, blah… are you listening to me?' he said sharply.

'Oh, what was that? I-I only didn't catch the last part.' Why I have the ability to lie so well, I'll never know. I guess that it's just my brother that's easy to lie to.

'Whatever. What do you expect when we go to Hogwarts?' John asked.

'Uh, if I find a book on it…' I started. My train of thought immediately de-railed as soon as I saw something… or, rather, some_one_. I saw a clad of red heads, and among them, I thought I saw a familiar mane of brown curls… and I thought I heard her voice… I think I'm going delusional… Oh my! Now, I'm sure it's her! Oh, I sure hope so!

'Her- Hermione?' I called out. The-person- who I thought was Hermione flinched slightly, but carried on walking. I tried a little louder, still nothing. Even a smidge louder, and nothing from her. That is HER. A red headed boy that looked about her age, poked her and told her something. I have a funny feeling it's that she's being called from behind. I decided to be bold.

I'm going up to her.

'Hermione?' I said, while tapping her shoulder.

She turned around to face me, and she gazed as she had never even met me before. How could she not remember her own friend, since like, forever? I felt waterworks trying to seep through my blue eyes, but I held them in.

'I'm sorry, but… do I know you?' she asked. She definitely hit the sugar spot. The sensitive I-have-no-friends side.

'Well, of course you do, how would I know your name, then? How do I then know that you don't like sports, and you memorized "Cinderella" at the age of six?' I retaliated. She'll get it then, I was the only person that she told that to.

'Uh… are you stalking me, stranger?' she spat back. That hurt me really badly. I swear, I'm going to cry in about three seconds. My glasses are fogging…

'It's me, 'Mione. It's me Phil… Philippa Gaunt…' I am about to burst out into tears… idea, why don't I just show her the friendship bracelet!

I grabbed hold of my left wrist. At the mention of my last name, the red heads stirred and looked uncomfortable. Even more so when I took hold of my wrist… are these people okay? I pulled up my sleeve a bit, and they were attempting not to yell when I did… those people still creep me out… then I almost shoved the friendship bracelet in Hermione's face. She read what was on it, and then reached for her ankle. There it was…the matching friendship bracelet.


End file.
